Of Fire and Of Snow
by ArcticPhoenixSnowRequiem
Summary: A long time ago there was only one Empire that rule the great seven continents, the empire was known as the Artier empire. Soon enough as the wheels of fate begin to turn, and the peak of uprisings beginning to grow. The beginning of the story that changed the Artier empire forever. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Idea** : So basically I was wondering how in what way could've the Raggs and Barsburg Empire was formed

Disclaimer** : Doesn't own 07-Ghost **

* * *

Chapter 1:

" Cold it's so cold, if only I can find some shelter," a young boy though as he trekked throughout the dense forest with the wind blowing towards him like knives. His determination kept him moving."They will Find me soon if I stop now." he muttered to himself . He later came to a small house in the middle of the clearing softly knocking on the door, he was answered with a door swinging open revealing a angry woman that yelled at him.

"Do you know how long it too-" and stopped realizing that it wasn't the person she was expecting.

"Um, excuse me but may I have some food or water? " the boy asked, trying to not drool for he saw some bread cooling on the countertop behind the woman.

"Sorry kid but supplies are limited these days, but take this " She hand him a ragged scarf.

" Thank you " he said with a light tone not getting what he wanted, but still grateful.

" Stay safe and hurry home a storm is going to come in, in a few hours" The woman spoke as she closed the door blocking the warm candlelight and his one chance of possibly finding someplace to rest for the night, but that didn't stop him for he continued walking despite of his sore, tired feet. When the wind began to pick up he was able to find a small opening in a cave enough for him to fit through and yet despite the cold he fell asleep there at the mouth of the cave until morning, after the storm blew itself out.

* * *

When morning came the boy was waken up by a drop of water when it splash into is eyes." Ow"he though as he tiredly rubbed his eyes and stepped out of the cave, rummaging through his bag he was able to find a stale roll of bread broke a piece of it off and ate it and proceeded thought the forest. "I hope the blizzard covered my tracks " He spoke to himself rearranging the scarf on around his neck.

He was finally able to relax later on, but shaken when he heard a howl and saw wolves rush towards him attacking with there claws out and slashing. "Please don't" he said shielding himself using zaiphon . " I'm sorry " he wiser knowing that if this kept up he would either get killed or worse captured and dispelled his zaiphon killing every one of them. He quickly hid the bodies of the dead animals and covered them with snow and prayed , "May you rest in peace," picked himself up then continued moving on not caring where he might've went. He soon lost direction of where he was going till late at night where he exited the forest an came upon a town , but yet unable to get to the gates, fell down and closed his heavy eyes.

* * *

"Hey guys look at this ," a boy named Aaron shouted towards his friends as they where allowed to go outside and go sledding. He pointed towards a boy fainted on the snow covered ground.

"Who do you think he is?" asked one of his friends

"Not sure, but he looks pretty wounded and we call for help?" Aaron replied "I think we should " and he called for one of the adults to come over and help carry the boy into the village and into Aaron's house for he said the he would take care of him.

Aaron soon went to work healing the injuries of the boy and soon fell asleep till the morning came with the birds songs and the rays of the sun.

* * *

In the distance a few men were on horses looking for tracks of a specific boy. " You have any idea of were he gone" one of the men in a red cap and dark pants asked

" Don't know, but he couldn't have gone far, due to the blizzard last night." A man in a dark navy blue jacket and black pants replied "You do know why we're looking for him, right Christopher ?"

" Yes, I remember, but how did he survive the incident?" Christopher asked as the other men took a break

"Don't know, that why were looking for him" The man replied " Get up we're wasting time" and they all ended their break and rode along though the snow covered terrain.

* * *

**So what do you think, I'm sorry if I have any incorrect grammar or spelling and in the next chapter I will be giving the unnamed boy a review if you are the reviewing type. This is the first fan fiction I have ever written so I'm still a little new to everything. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Name

Disclaimer: Doesn't own 07-Ghost

* * *

The boy woke up from his sleep felling the warmth around him. ' It feels so comfortable' the boy thought as he was pulled into a memory. He saw his mother who was with his younger sister, his mother was at the stove cooking, while his sister was playing with their pet cat. He was sick that time his father was away. He heard laughter, but soon it became disoriented and changed to crying. his sister was on the floor, but his mother isn't there, her tears fell and mixed with the blood on the ground." When was there blood? "He thought till he woke up.

" Ah! You woke up." A voice said, " How are you feeling?" The boy was shocked for a while and was about to go defensive, but realized he was in a safe area.

" Where am I?" The boy asked with a cautious tone.

" You're in the scarlet village, also known as Himura" The voice replied, " Also my name is Aaron " The boy looked to his right side seeing a boy with blonde hair , blue eyes around his age, he was dressed in dark pants and a white shirt.

" Do you know which direction Komura is? " The boy asked.

" It's around 30 miles to the west," Aaron said as he sat down with a bowl in his hands " Eat," And Aaron took a small spoon of porridge from the bowl and fed him.

Meanwhile muttering can be heard outside the house. " Do you hear there is a strange boy-"?

"Yes strange he is" and more about what can he be for many of the villages have never seen a boy with brown hair and colorless eyes. All of them had either had blonde or black hair with blue or yellow eyes.

* * *

" Stop" the leader of the men on horseback said.

" What is it?" Asked the one closest to the village gates, there was nothing there everything was burnt. Piles of wood blacked and crumbling from the weigh of snow. Houses that laid intact with broken doors and windows. The gates were rusted in and only a silence can be heard. No life can be seen. The Atmosphere was erie the horses didn't even step closer to the rusted gates. It was morning and yet the clearing didn't seem to capture any of the sun's light.

" There is nothing here lets move on " The leader said and they all left ' What happened' the leader though to himself as they rode off. He looked on his map, surprise and saw that the village never existed, there was no path there either.

" What do you think happened?" Christopher asked

" Don't know, maybe a fire" The man replied as they moved on. They soon felt the atmosphere change as they left the forest. It suddenly became noon, when they were in the forest it was early morning.

* * *

" Aaron, you shouldn't be bringing strangers in your house" A woman warned to the young boy for he left his patient alone while he went to get some groceries.

" I know, but he's quite harmless" Aaron replied

" Well I'm just warning you, also don't you think he's a bit strange?" The woman replied packing the supplies into paper bags.

" No" Aaron said, " Thank you" and he exited the market place and proceeded home. When he looked outside the gates he saw some people on horseback, when he waved a them, but soon they left. " Who are those people?" He said to himself as he walked back. Aaron got back and saw that the boy was asleep, he smiled. It was some time ago that he lost his parents in a fire, he was usually alone all the time.

The boy opened his eyes to see Aaron putting things in the cabinets. " Oh, your awake" Aaron said as he saw him. The boy nodded, not saying a single word. " I almost forgot. I've already introduced myself and I was wondering. What's your name?"

The boy didn't say anything for a while then said " I don't have one"

"What !?" Aaron spoke surprised " , but everyone has a name"

" You can call me whatever you like it doesn't matter to me." The boy spoke again coldly.

" Hmm.." Aaron looked around for something to call the boy. " How about Michael ? ". The boy nodded approvingly." Okay then do you want to help me with some errands. " Aaron asked

"Okay" Michal replies. As they both soon used the time to clean, the house cook, and garden. " Snow Lilies" Michael mutters as he saw a white flower bloom in the snow.

" Michael, how is it in the world out there?" Aaron asked " I've haven't been anywhere my entire life"

" It's okay" Michael replies " I might bring you along someday."

" One more thing" Aaron said " Are you going to leave?"

Micheal nods and stays silent. Aaron looked down to the snow, wondering about why Michael wants to leave.

It soon became night everyone was sleeping, the moonlight on the snow tinting it blue. Everything was so quite,Michael was awake he slowly got out of his bed and walked to the door when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turn his head around to see Aaron, " If your leaving I'm coming with you" he said

"Why?" Michael asked

" I've been stuck here my entire life do you think that I would be obliged to stay" Aaron says angrily, but not trying to raise his voice." when I asked that question it -" he was soon cut off by Michael.

" Okay, but don't blame me if you die" Michael said motioning to stay silent.

Aaron nodded, and they crept out of the house and through the streets into the cold night. They weaved behind the houses and stores of the village. Some times they hid from passerby's, most of whom where storekeepers that were walking home or drunken law enforcers that just walk around and laugh. The wind soon began to pick up, signaling a possible blizzard. May of the shudders on the building closed by the people inside to prevent the cold from coming in making an advantage for the two boy to walk openly in the street with a smaller possibility of being seen. They hurried to the front gates. When Michael glances at the gate he heard a creak. For a second it seemed as if the gates were covered in rust, and that there was collapsed areas, but it soon appeared intact and the iron polished. When they arrived at the front gates they heard a chilling voice.

"Where do you think your going?"


End file.
